Theory Drabbles
by Trialman AKA Soma Cruz
Summary: A drabble series based around fan made theories on TV Tropes, join the heroes in short stories based on fan speculation exhibited on TV Tropes, T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble 1: My journey to save my friends... not to mention myself**

A/N: Okay, I have read through the Wild Mass Guessing page for Earthbound on TV Troupes, it's pretty awesome, go check it out some time. I have quite liked some of these, and I will write drabbles based around them. Each will have a different Point Of View.

Theory: Buzz Buzz is Jeff

POV: Jeff

**(Story Begins)**

And there I was, I had built the time machine I planned to make, it was important I made it, my actions with it would make it possible to survive to today, I had saved the world from Giygas in the past, but only because my now-present self went back in time to tell Ness what to do, and about Giygas. I could use the time machine, but without the Mr. Saturns, it wasn't perfect. Only a small life form could survive this trip, which I had prepared, I would turn into a small fly to travel through the timeline. To give more help, I had used a machine which gave me PSI powers. Another important thing was an alias I had prepared, Buzz Buzz, with it, Ness would not get confused when Paula calls me to them.

I took one last look at my human body, checked the meteorite shaped time machine, and activated the transformation machine...

**(Drabble finished)**

A/N: Yep, I ended it there, because we all know what happens next. That was the first of many drabbles to be made for this, see again with another theory based drabble, please, be kind in the review, I'll give cookies. Flamers get Garlic that is one year out of date shoved down their throats, and the Flames shall be used to light the local bonfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 2**

Theory: Giygas becomes a small universe at the end.

POV: Pokey

**(Begin)**

I laughed in joy at my handiwork, I had just finished the Devil's Machine, a portal between two universes, the universe everyone knows, and Giygas. The Devil's Machine looked like an eye from the outside, this was in fact, a door, it also provided Giygas some assistance, it would copy the attacks of those who oppose us, then send the knowledge to him, but all this would change when the machine gets turned off, that would make one able to see the other end of the portal, and enter it.

**(Timeskip to the end of Pokey boss)**

"Well prepare to be amazed" I told my opponents with pride in my voice. I threw a switch in my walker, and watched the door open as Giygas lost all knowledge he gained from the door.

I then began to talk about Giygas' current state without explaining why, "Giygas cannot think rationally any more" as he was now just a small universe, "His own mind was destroyed by his very own incredible power" I was lying a bit, for I had really only removed the door, the closest that universe could have to a brain, they would soon see the power, as they would attacked by the whole small universe at once, not to mention they cannot directly fight a universe, so Giygas is invincible to everything they do, "You will be... just another meal to him." Their robotic selves would corrode away inside Giygas.

Thus, I went through the portal, which was designed so well, if you didn't know about the portal, you wouldn't know you went through one, then they followed so I watched their futile attempts to destroy Giygas, then decided to give them a speech saying how stupid they were, "You four are the only force fighting for justice, yet here you stand, waiting to be burned up with all the rest of the garbage in this universe." I gave a subtle hint as to that they were in a small universe different from the one we were in a few minutes ago, followed by me mocking their telepathy, even then, the topology of the universe of Giygas was changing. Next they started praying for help, I just laughed in the background, but, somehow, the topology changed again, Giygas continued to try and stop itself from having it's topology changed, but it was too late, soon, destructive powers arrived to destroy Giygas, it was like there was someone on a higher level of reality praying for those heroes.

So then, I made escaped from Giygas, I stayed outside the Devil's Machine for a bit to watch, and I seen the battered robots get shot out through the portal, I wondered why I didn't close the door, maybe I just wanted to watch them get shot out, maybe I felt it unnecessary, since Giygas was already doomed, and by then, the portal now led to oblivion, Giygas was gone, an entire universe has been wiped out. I then escaped to another era to make a new plan...

**(The end... ?)**

Well now, that was an interesting drabble, which suits an interesting idea. What do you think of the theory and drabble?


End file.
